Beautiful Mess
by JESSting123
Summary: Onshot. Songfic. EO. AU. Set to the Diamond Rio song, Beautiful Mess. Duh. Elliot's musings over the latest turn in his life. Olivia. And the happiness she brought.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine,**

**Author's Note: This is my first songfic. It's EO and AU. Set after Elliot's divorce. The song is Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio.**

Elliot Stabler walked into the 1-6 precinct with a guilty look on his face. He was half and hour late and everyone knew it. As soon as his gaze fell on his partner, Olivia Benson, an involuntary smile appeared across his face. They had been dating for a couple months now and ever since he had been uncharacteristically happy, almost giddy. He always felt like he was walking around in a dream whenever she was around. And everyone noticed.

_Going out of my mind these days,  
like I'm walkin 'round in a haze,  
I can't think straight, I can't concentrate,  
and I need to shave._

He caught sight of his captain, Don Cragen, and reached his desk in record time, trying to keep from getting yelled at. Again. "Stabler! You're late! Again! What have I told you about this?" Don yelled, clearly frustrated, then lowering his voice, he said, "I get that you usually end up staying at Olivia's house and having to hurry to get to your house for clean clothes and showers, but it's happening too much. IAB isn't gonna keep just brushing this off!"

_Go to work and I look tired,  
The boss man said son you gonna get fired,  
this ain't your style, and behind my coffee cup,  
I just smile._

As soon as Don had gone back into his office Elliot looked over his desk at Olivia, smiling down on her paperwork, and he smirked, kicking her under the desk. "This is all our fault you know."

"Nuh uh. I keep telling you to bring some clothes and toiletries over but you never listen. Therefore it's your fault." She quipped back. He smiled back at her and winked while she fought back a laugh.

_Chorus  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in, spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)_

Elliot thought back to the morning. He had woken up with Liv in his arms and had awoken her with a kiss. He had ended up leaving her house late. Again. Therefore he had had to rush back home to shower, shave, and get dressed. He had hurried, accidentally putting body wash into his hair instead of shampoo and once he had finally gotten out of the shower succesfully he had started to do even more things wrong. He had even put salt into his first cup of coffee and, while talking to Liv on the phone, attempted to put his left shoe on his right foot.

_This morning put salt in my coffee  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet  
I'm loosen my mind I swear, it might be the death of me, but I don't care._

He looked up again and saw Olivia smiling at him, her chocolate eyes shining. He gave her a smirk and winked again, making her blush and he started a game of footsie under their desks. He loved the the way, when she smiled that stunning, 1000 watt smile at him, her beautiful eyes sparkled in happiness.

_Bridge  
Is it your eyes,  
is it your smile.  
All I know is that  
your driven me wild._

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)_

He smiled again, unwillingly, and shook his head as her tongue poked out from her mouth, just a little, to rest between her lips. He knew she did this whenever she was trying hard to concentrate but was having problems. Right now that problem would be his foot sliding between her legs, traveling up slowly as she squirmed and finally looked up at him with a sharp, repremanding look but let out a smile at the mock-innocent way one of his eyebrows quirked up and his eyes widened slightly at her in question. She chuckled and looked back down at her paperwork, attempting to lessen the seemingly never-ending pile. He smiled again and finally got to work on his stack of papers.

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)_

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (Ah Ah)_

**Author's Note2: Well, how's that guys? It just came to me and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you liked! Review please!**


End file.
